Fallin' For You
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: [CHAPTER 15 UP!] Drabble lucu tentang Dek Kyungsoo dan Mas Jongin. Kuy kepo-in! KaiSoo. GS (GenderSwitch). DLDR! RnR pelase?
1. Chapter 1 : we meet

Siang itu, kantor terlihat sibuk. Ini sudah mendekati akhir bulan. Tak heran semua divisi sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing yang harus di laporkan pada akhir bulan. Tak terkecuali, sekretaris sang pemimpin perusahaan. Tentu ia juga tak kalah sibuk. Mengurus ini, mengurus itu. Apapun yang di perintahkan oleh Tuan Besar, akan ia kerjakan.

Sekretaris itu, Kim Jongin.

Pria mapan di umur 26 tahun. Bonus wajah tampan dan otak pintar nya yang selalu menjadi incaran para wanita manapun. Sehun–sahabat karibnya–bahkan sudah berkali-kali melihat penolakan Jongin pada pernyataan cinta dari banyak gadis. Hingga lelaki itu berfikir, temannya ini normal apa tidak?

Hingga siang itu, saat mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing di ruangan sang Tuan Besar, seorang gadis masuk dengan beberapa map berisi dokumen di tangan mungilnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahi, dalam hati bertanya, siapa gerangan gadis manis ini?

"Mas Sehun, nih laporannya." Ujar gadis itu pada Sehun.

"Loh dek? Udah selesai semua? Katanya masih ada yang belum selesai?" tanya Sehun dengan dahi berkerut. Si gadis terkekeh kecil.

"Iya sih, masih ada yang belum selesai adek kerjain. Tapi gak banyak tinggal dikit lagi. Makanya yang udah selesai, adek kasih aja ke mas dulu ya?"

"Yaudah gapapa. Nanti kalo udah selesai semua tapi mas gaada di tempat, taruh di meja mas kayak biasa ya?"

"Siap bos! Adek lanjut kerja lagi ya, mas. Bye byeee~"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hun."

Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi kambing congek pun membuka suara. Ia kepo, siapa gadis tadi? Kenapa terlihat akrab sekali dengan Sehun?

"Apa?"

"Itu siapa?"

"Yang barusan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Itu Kyungsoo. Dia anak HRD, baru kerja 2 bulan." Jelas Sehun. Jongin mengangguk lagi diam-diam. _Pantes belum pernah liat_ , batinnya.

"Kok lo gak pernah cerita ada anak baru di HRD?"

"Kenapa? Cantik?" goda Sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Lumayan. Cara ngomongnya juga lucu. Belum pernah nemu gue."

"Lamar sana! Mumpung masih sendiri tuh dia." Kelakar Sehun sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jongin diam, berfikir sebentar.

"Emang gapapa ya kalo gue langsung mau lamar?" tanya Jongin setelah keadaan mendadak hening. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Ia tadi hanya bercanda, kenapa sahabat nya ini serius?

"Weh, serius lo? Gue cuma bercanda nyuruh lo ngelamar Kyungsoo."

"Serius gue. Besok aja apa ya gue lamar dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Ogeb yha gue:(( masih banyak utang ff bisa-bisanya publish ff baru lagi:(( maaf yha teman-teman. Hasrat nulis drabble lagi naik-naiknya. Dan kali ini edisi Mas Jongin dan Dek Kyungsoo, hehehehe.

Bahasanya sengaja ku bikin ringan karena biar enak aja kalian bacanya. Apa malah aneh kalo bahasanya gini(?) please, kasih komen kalian untuk ff ini.

Ff ini gak bakal panjang tiap chapternya. Mungkin hanya sekitar 300-500 words. Bagaimana?

Please, write down ur review guys! I need it so much!

Annyeong!

-13-07-2017-


	2. Chapter 2 : the proposal

Ternyata, Jongin tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin melamar Kyungsoo. Gadis yang baru ia lihat satu kali. Gadis yang belum ia kenal sama sekali. Gadis yang hanya Jongin ketahui namanya. Dan, gadis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak gadis itu masuk menginterupsi pekerjaannya dan Sehun satu minggu yang lalu.

Sehun bahkan tak henti-henti nya bertanya akan keseriusan pria itu.

"Lo serius nih? Gak takut di tolak?"

"Kalo gue gak serius ngapain gue repot-repot beli cincin?" Jongin menunjuk kotak beludru merah di atas meja kerja nya.

"Kyungsoo masih muda. Baru kerja 2 bulan di sini. Udah mau lo lamar aja. Pasti nolak lah dia." Kelakar Sehun. Jongin mendelik.

"Bisa gak, gausah doa-in gue di tolak? Sahabat macam apa lo? Harusnya lo tuh dukung gue. Bukti nih kalo gue masih punya ketertarikan sama perempuan." Protes Jongin. Sehun terkekeh.

"Lagian, mendadak banget. Sejauh gue kenal Kyungsoo ya, dia gak-"

Tok

Tok

"Masuk!" seru Jongin.

Pintu terbuka. Sehun melirik Jongin lalu menahan senyum saat melihat pria itu buru-buru menyembunyikan kotak cincin saat tahu siapa yang memasuki ruang kerja mereka.

"Ada apa, dek?"

Oh, itu Kyungsoo.

"Tugas adek udah selesai semua mas. Adek gak telat, 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir.

"Enggak kok. Kan terakhir besok, dek. Taruh sini aja." Sehun menunjuk meja kerjanya.

"Kalo gitu adek pulang dulu ya mas."

"Cepet banget? Gak nungguin mbak Luhan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Mbak Luhan masih ngerjain tugasnya. Tugas adek udah selesai semua, jadi adek mau pulang duluan aja. Tadi juga udah di telfon mama, hari ini ada acara keluarga di rumah." Jelasnya. Sehun mengangguk. Pria itu juga melihat Jongin yang seakan member kode padanya agar menahan Kyungsoo untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Oh gitu.. Adek gak mau kenalan dulu sama temen mas?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo berseru. Mata bulatnya melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum ramah.

 _Aduh mak! Jongin gakuat!_

"Namanya Jongin. Umurnya 26 tahun." Ujar Sehun. Jongin mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun seolah mengatakan ' _harus banget kasih tau umur gue?'_

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin yang di sambut dengan bahagia oleh Jongin.

 _YA AMPUN! TANGANNYA HALUS BANGET WOI!_

"Kyungsoo.."

"Jongin."

"Adek udah pernah liat Jongin gak sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Pernah satu, dua kali. Soalnya.." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. Bingung harus memanggil Jongin apa.

"Panggil mas Jongin aja, dek." Ujar Jongin seakan tau kebingungan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum agak canggung.

"Iya.. soalnya mas Jongin jarang keliatan di kantor." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Adek tau Jongin kerjaannya apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jongin sekretarisnya pak bos." Kata Sehun. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Terkejut karna ternyata Jongin merupakan orang yang mempunyai jabatan yang lumayan di kantor tempatnya bekerja.

 _Jangan melotot gitu dong, dek! Mas gakuat! Ntar mas kelepasan!_

"Jangan terlalu formal kalo papasan sama mas di kantor atau di luar kantor ya, dek. Kita sama-sama kerja di sini kok. Anggap aja kita gak punya jabatan." Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Kalo gitu, adek permisi dulu ya mas." Kyungsoo sudah membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar. Namun, baru dua langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Dek,"

Kyungsoo berbalik. Namun ia harus menahan nafasnya saat melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang satu kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Ke-kenapa mas?"

Jongin membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin terlihat. Dengan mata berupa berlian, Kyungsoo tebak.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. Ada apa ini?

"Adek mau gak, jadi istri mas?"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAI! Waaaahhhh aku ganyangka respon kalian baik banget sama ff ini. Terima kasih banyaaaaaak! *deepbow* Jadi sebagai hadiah, aku up chapter dua hehehehehe. Adek udah di lamar mas Jongin. Hayoooo kira-kira adek terima atau engga? Go type ur opinion in review box guysssss! I'm waiting for u~

Annyeong!

-15-07-2017-


	3. Chapter 3 : confused

KLEK

BRAK

"Jadi lo di lamar sama sekretaris bos lo kyung?!"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Sahabatnya ini memang perlu diberi tahu soal sopan santun ketika bertamu ke rumah orang.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik! Mama belum tau." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Trus gimana? Lo terima gak lamarannya?!" seakan tak memperdulikan peringatan dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun–sahabat Kyungsoo–kembali bertanya dengan suara keras.

PUK

"Aww! Sakit, Kyung!"

"Gue udah bilang jangan berisik! Ntar kedengeran mama, mati gue!" Kyungsoo melototkan matanya.

"Iya, iya maaf."

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sungguh kejadian hari ini membuat nya terkejut bukan main.

"Kyung, jadi gimana?" tanya Baekhyun gemas. Pasalnya, pertanyaannya belum ada yang di jawab oleh Kyungsoo satu pun.

"Gue gatau, Baek. Gue bingung." Jawab Kyungsoo. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Apanya yang buat lo bingung?"

"Ya bingung aja. Gue ketemu dia baru beberapa kali. Kenalnya baru tadi. Masa iya gue langsung di lamar?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah kirinya, duduk bersila di atas kasur Kyungsoo.

"Ya manalah lo tau dia merhatiin lo selama ini?"

"Selama ini? Please ya, gue baru kerja dua bulan di sana. Lama apanya?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tapi kan Kyung, kalo lo di lamar gini, jadi bagus juga." Ucap Baekhyun ambigu.

"Maksud lo?"

"Selama ini nyokap lo udah ribet banget kan nyuruh lo untuk cepet-cepet nikah? Nah, pas banget si.. siapa tuh namanya?"

"Mas Jongin."

"Nah, iya. Pas banget mas Jongin ngelamar lo. Jadikan kalian bisa nikah. Trus, nyokap lo gak ribet deh nanyain lo 'kapan dek mau nikah?' " Baekhyun menirukan suara ibu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan.

"Pikiran lo pendek." Sarkas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendelik tak suka.

"Nih ya. Nikah tu gak segampang itu, Baek. Gue harus siapin mental gue dulu. Gue harus tau calon suami gue kayak apa. Buruknya dia, baiknya dia, gue harus tau. Gue gabisa langsung nikah-nikah aja sama orang yang gak gue kenal." Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Baekhyun diam mendengarkan.

"Dan lagi, lo fikir pertanyaan nyokap gue cuma stop sampe 'kapan dek mau nikah?' doang? Enggak. Setelah nikah pasti akan muncul pertanyaan 'dek, kamu udah isi belum?' atau 'kapan dek mama punya cucu?'. Dan gue harus siapin mental gue untuk semua itu." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih bergeming.

"Selagi nyiapin pernikahan, kalian kan bisa pendekatan dulu.."

"Tapi gue belum siap berhenti kerja. Baru kerja dua bulan, masa udah berhenti aja?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendecih.

"Jadi itu yang buat lo ragu nerima mas Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, siapa yang sanggup menolak lamaran seorang Kim Jongin? Pria tampan dan mapan di usianya yang sudah matang. Kyungsoo pun merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya dengan baik.

"Sekarang giliran pikiran lo yang pendek."

Kyungsoo mengerut.

"Nih ya. Masalah pekerjaan bisa kalian bicarain baik-baik. Lagian, lo gatau kan mas Jongin bakal ngelarang lo kerja atau enggak? Semua yang buat lo ragu, bisa lo obrolin sama dia. Kalo lo emang ragu, jangan terima dulu lamaran dia. Kasih tau ke dia, kalo lo butuh waktu untuk kenal sama dia." Jelas Baekhyun. Giliran Kyungsoo yang merenung.

"Fikirin semuanya baik-baik. Semua pilihan ada sama lo. Mana yang menurut lo baik, ambil. Mana yang menurut lo gak cocok sama lo, jangan dipaksain. Gue bakal dukung semua keputusan lo. Pun orang tua lo juga pasti akan dukung semua yang terbaik buat lo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Mereka lalu berpelukan. Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo, seakan memberi dukungan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Gue pamit ya? Chanyeol udah nungguin di depan."

"Makasih ya, Baek. Titip salam sama Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melambai. Setelah Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo kembali merenung. Apa sudah keputusan yang tepat untuk mengenali lebih dalam siapa Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya?

Asik dengan lamunannya, Kyungsoo melirik ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar. Dahinya berkerut saat satu pesan dari nomor tak di kenal baru saja masuk.

 _From : xxxxxxxx1214_

 _Halo dek. Lagi apa?_

Siapa ini? Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membalas, satu pesan kembali masuk.

 _From : xxxxxxxx1214_

 _Ini mas Jongin. Mas dapet nomor adek dari Luhan. Adek udah makan?_

Kyungsoo membanting ponselnya.

Ia bingung, dan kesal. Bingung harus membalas pesan Jongin seperti apa. Dan kesal kenapa Luhan memberi nomor nya pada Jongin tanpa se izinnya.

"Mama tolooooooong…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 up! Chapter 3 up! Muehehehe.

Di kotak review, ada yang bilang ini mirip my wedding di webtoon. Yup! Ff ini memang ter-inspirasi dari sana guys. Setelah baca webtoon itu, aku jadi mikir, lucu kali ya kalo aku buat versi kaisoo nya? Dan ya, terciptalah ff ini. Mohon maaf apabila keputusanku mengambil ide ff ini dari sana, tapi alur cerita ff ini nanti akan berbeda dengan alur my wedding. So, mohon dukungannya terus untuk ff ini yaaaa:))

Ini nulisnya ngebut ditengah pusing kepala gara-gara ngurusin ini itu. Jadi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Ayo silahkan tuangkan di kotak review! I'm waiting guysss!

Annyeong!

-17-07-2017-


	4. Chapter 4 : a kiss

Sudah satu minggu sejak tragedi lamaran ala Kim Jongin, suasana kantor terlihat berjalan seperti biasanya. Semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Terkecuali, di divisi HRD. Awalnya, semua tidak ada yang tahu atas insiden lamaran itu. Namun, saat Kyungsoo bercerita ke Luhan dan gadis itu berteriak, semua menjadi tahu.

Sudah satu minggu ini juga, Kyungsoo selalu menerima hadiah dari Jongin. Makanan, coklat, minuman, dan bunga. Tak heran semua menjadi heboh lantaran _maknae_ di kantor mereka sedang di dekati oleh sang sekretaris tampan.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo kembali mendapat satu kotak makan siang seperti kemarin. Luhan memandangan nya dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Cieee yang dapat makanan lagi dari mas-nyaa~"

"Ish apa sih, mbak. Biasa aja. Gausah lebay." Ketus Kyungsoo. Luhan makin tersenyum lebar. Lucu melihat Kyungsoo yang merajuk namun pipinya merona parah.

"Ada note nya tuh dek. Mbak baca ya?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mencegah, kotak makanan itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo menutup matanya malu saat Luhan membaca pesan dari Jongin di kotak makan tersebut dengan suara sedikit lantang.

"Hari ini mas kirim adek makanan manis. Gausah takut gendut ya dek? Adek bukan tambah gendut, tapi tambah manis. Mas juga jadi tambah cinta. Makannya pelan-pelan aja ya? ILY."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia malu! Luhan sialan!

"Mbak masih gak ngerti kenapa adek belum terima lamaran Jongin." Ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo masih diam menahan malu.

"Jangan malu dek. Kamu tuh harusnya bersyukur karna di deketin sama cowok ganteng plus mapan."

"Ya tapi gak dibaca nyaring-nyaring juga kan mbak? Adek gak mau yang lain tau.." kata Kyungsoo lirih dengan wajah memelas. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya? Habis mbak gemes liat kamu sama Jongin. Pedekate kok gini-gini aja. Pergi sana berdua kencan." Kelakar Luhan sambil melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo mendengus.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Jongin.

TOK

TOK

"Masuk!"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang kerja Jongin dan Sehun. Ia melongokkan kepala lalu melihat Jongin sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Mas.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin mendongak. Pria itu terlihat agak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo datang keruang kerjanya. Namun setelah itu pria itu tersenyum dan berdiri. Menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan satu kotak berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa dek?"

"Itu…"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia pegang kearah Jongin lalu berujar malu-malu.

"Makan siang untuk mas."

Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk mas?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu. Jongin terkekeh lalu mengambil kotak makan tersebut.

"Makasih ya, dek. Adek buat sendiri?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Adek gatau mas sukanya apa. Jadi adek bikinin nasi goreng kimchi aja. Mudah-mudahan enak." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan kepala menunduk. Enggan menunjukkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Jongin jadi semakin gemas.

"Kalo adek yang bikin pasti enak." Ujar Jongin.

"A-adek pamit ya mas. Masih ada kerjaan yang nunggu."

Sebelum Kyungsoo membalik badannya, Jongin sudah menahan terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo mendongak, melihat ke arah Jongin yang masih setia tersenyum tampan ke arah nya. Saat ingin bertanya, tiba-tiba-

CUP

-satu kecupan mendarat di pipi gembilnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut sekaligus malu.

 _Mamaaaa adek maluuuuu~_

"Makasih ya dek."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ch 4 up! Ch 4 up!

Gils ini nulisnya ngebut banget kek apaan tau wkwk. Mohon maaf apabila kurang memuaskan atau gimana:(( kusudah mencoba sebaik mungkin.

GUYS! KFF IS BACK! AYO MERAPAT KE AKUN FFn KFF2K18 DAN JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW KFF2K18 DI INSTAGRAM! AKAN BANYAK UPDATE INFO TERBARU UNTUK KFF YANG AKAN DATANG!

Don't forget to write down ur review guys!

Annyeong!

-19-07-2017-


	5. Chapter 5 : accident

"Dek, adek kok gak cerita-cerita sama mama?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu sang ibu memasak di dapur mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Apa maksud ibunya ini?

"Cerita apa, ma?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan memotong bawangnya.

"Adek dilamar kan sama sekretaris bos-nya adek?"

TEK!

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia meletakkan pisaunya lalu berbalik badan, menghadap sang ibu yang sedang sibuk memasukkan bahan makanan.

"Ma-mama tau dari mana?"

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jadi bener ya?"

Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti ulah si mulut besar Byun Baekhyun!

"Mama pasti di kasih tau sama Baekhyun kan?"

"Kenapa adek gak cerita-cerita?"

Pertanyaan dib alas pertanyaan. Oke, ini pertanda Kyungsoo harus menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Gapapa ma. Lagian itu juga gak serius kok lamarannya." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Ibunya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yakin gak serius? Trus itu bunga mawar di kamar adek dari siapa?" goda ibunya. Kyungsoo merona. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi pada ibunya. Ia yakin ibunya sudah tahu semua yang terjadi tanpa ia beri tahu.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih pekerjaan sang ibu yang memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam panci.

"Udah adek terima belum?"

"Belum ma.."

"Kenapa?"

"Adek belum siap. Adek masih mau kenal lebih dekat dulu sama mas Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kapan-kapan, ajak main kesini. Kan mama juga mau liat orang nya kayak gimana. Kalo cocok sama adek, gausah lamar-lamar deh. Langsung nikah aja."

"AW!"

Kyungsoo refleks berteriak saat punggung tangannya tak sengaja terkena badan panci yang masih berada di atas kompor. Gadis itu langsung berlari kearah wastafel dan menyiram tangannya yang tadi tersenggol panci panas.

"Udah dek, kasih salep luka bakar aja. Makanya lain kali hati-hati."

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibir. Ia begini juga karena ibunya. Langsung nikah katanya? Hhh… kepala Kyungsoo semakin pusing rasanya.

.

.

.

Masuk dua minggu masa pendekatan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah mulai berani menunjukkan kedetakan mereka di depan karyawan lain. Jika biasanya saat pulang bersama mereka harus sembunyi-sembunyi, sekarang tidak lagi. Jongin bilang ia lelah jika pulang bersama pun harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Kyungsoo pun membenarkan. Toh mereka hanya pulang bersama, bukan melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Hari ini, pekerjaan Kyungsoo menumpuk. Namun pekerjaannya harus melamban karena luka bakar di tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo lupa memberi salep luka bakar ditangannya tadi pagi. Akibatnya, pekerjaannya terhambar karena tangganya akan sakit bila ia gunakan untuk beraktivitas.

Jam pulang sudah menjelang. Namun Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan komputernya. Ia sesekali mendesis saat merasakan nyeri pada luka bakarnya.

"Dek, udahan aja deh. Adek udah kesakitan gitu, jangan dipaksain. Adek istirahat aja di rumah besok. Kerjaan adek biar mbak yang bantu nanti." Ucap Luhan tak tega melihat Kyungsoo.

"Gapapa mbak, nanti ngerepotin. Ini juga udah tinggal sedikit kok. Lagian adek kan Cuma luka dikit. Sakitnya gak seberapa." Kata Kyungsoo sambil masih terus mengetik. Luhan mendecih.

"Gak seberapa apanya. Adek tuh dari pagi ngeluh sakit mulu, sadar gak?"

Kyungsoo meringis tawa.

"Udah, udah. Sekarang adek stop kerjanya. Mending adek pulang trus istirahat. Tuh, mas-nya udah nungguin." Luhan menunjuk Jongin yang ternyata sudah menunggu di depan pintu ruang HRD.

"Yaudah. Adek pulang duluan ya mbak? Maaf adek ngerepotin.."

"Gapapa. Udah sana! Kasian mas-nya nunggu kelamaan nanti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tangannya yang luka di balik jaketnya yang sengaja ia jinjing di tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin tahu tentang lukanya.

"Hari ini kita pulang pake motor, gapapa? Mobil mas lagi di bengkel. Tadi pagi tiba-tiba mogok." Kata Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Gapapa mas. Asal adek sampai rumah dengan selamat, pake sepeda juga gapapa." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan transportasi apa yang akan ia pakai untuk pulang dan pergi ke kantor.

"Yaudah. Yuk!"

Jongin menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Diam-diam gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena Jongin tida menggenggam tangan kanannya yang sedang luka. Namun, rupanya usaha Kyungsoo untuk menutupi lukanya ini harus terbongkar saat ia refleks mengambil helm motor menggunakan tangan kanannya. Jaketnya otomatis tersingkap dan lukanya tak luput dari pandangan Jongin.

"Dek? Kenapa tangannya?" Jongin bertanya khawatir. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Kyungsoo lalu melihat luka tersebut dengan seksama.

"Kemarin tangan adek gak sengaja kena panci panas mas. Cuma udah gapapa kok. Udah adek kasih salep."

"Bohong." Sarkas Jongin. Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup.

"Udah melepuh gini masih bilang gapapa?"

"…"

"Ayo, naik. Kita ke apotek dulu beli salep untuk luka kamu."

"Mas, gausah. Di rumah salep nya masih ada. Nanti adek pake di rumah aja." Kyungsoo tak ingin merepotkan Jongin. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya? Jangan sampe luka lagi. Mas khawatir dek.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. Merasa tak menyangka Jongin akan sekhawatir ini padanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia lalu menahan nafasnya saat Jongin tiba-tiba mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahinya.

"Yuk pulang."

 _Ma tolongin adek! Adek mau pingsan!_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gabisa banyak cincong. Ini nulis ngebut tapi molor. Nulis segini aja kelarnya lama. Dah ah. Bye!

Ditunggu reviewnyaaa!

Annyeong!

-21-07-2017-


	6. Chapter 6 : jealous

Setelah berdebat dengan sang ibu, akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah mengundang Jongin untuk makan malam di rumahnya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh pria itu. Tepat pukul tujuh malam bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Dengan semangat, ibu Kyungsoo melangkah besar-besar menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu, menyambut Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Selamat malam tante.." sapa Jongin sambil membungkuk sopan. Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Nak Jongin, ya?"

"Iya tante. Saya Kim Jongin." Jongin memperkenalkan diri.

"Duh gantengnya calon menantu tante. Ayo-ayo sayang masuk kedalam. Anggap rumah sendiri aja.."

Jongin tersenyum canggung sekaligus malu akan sambutan dari ibu Kyungsoo. Di ruang keluarga, ia disambut oleh senyum penuh wibawa ayah Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam om…" Jongin membungkuk.

"Malam nak Jongin. Gimana kabarnya?"

"Kabar saya baik om. Om sendiri?"

"Om juga baik. Ayo-ayo kita langsung aja. Udah lapar kan pasti?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu padanya saat ia diseret oleh ayah Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan. Gadis itu terlihat cantik malam ini.

"Gimana perjalanan kesini? Macet?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Lancar-lancar aja tante. Gak begitu macet." Jawab Jongin sopan. Ia melihat ibu Kyungsoo yang mengambilkan nasi ke piring ayah Kyungsoo.

"Dek? Kok diem aja? Ayo ambilin nasi untuk mas-nya." Kata ayah Kyungsoo saat melihat gadis itu hanya diam di samping Jongin. Gadis itu gelagapan lalu meraih piring kosong di depan Jongin dan mengambilkan nasi untuk Jongin.

"Cukup mas?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Makasih ya dek." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo nak Jongin dipilih mau makan apa. Dek, ambilin lauknya juga dong." Kali ini giliran ibu Kyungsoo.

"Gausah tante. Biar saya ambil sendiri aja." Kata Jongin.

"Gapapa. Anggap aja Kyungsoo latihan. Biar kalo udah sah gak bingung lagi." Jawab ibu Kyungsoo kemudian. Dua sejoli itu sama-sama merona hebat.

Saat semua tengah sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Kyungsoo dibuka secara tidak sopan disusul suara sebuah teriakan kemudian.

"ADEEEEEK! MAS SUHO DATAAAAANG!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia bahkan sampai tersedak saat orang yang tadi berteriak dengan tidak sopannya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Jongin mendelik tajam melihat adegan itu terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 _Siapa sih? Datang gak sopan, main peluk-peluk lagi. Gue aja belom pernah meluk woi!_

Kyungsoo memukul lengan pria itu yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia kehabisan nafas. Kyungsoo mengambil air putih yang Jongin sodorkan padanya. Ia langsung meminum air putih itu. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, bermaksud menenangkan Kyungsoo. Namun ternyata pria itu menatapnya tak suka.

"Eh siapa lo? Main elus-elus aja!" sergahnya lalu menyingkirkan tangan Jongin. Jongin balik menatap tak suka.

"Suho, itu Jongin. Calon suami Kyungsoo." Ujar ibu Kyungsoo saat melihat keadaan semakin tak nyaman. Kyungsoo kembali tersedak saat mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Dek, pelan-pelan minumnya.." Jongin kembali mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

Pria yang tadi dipanggil Suho itu melotot tak percaya.

"Cowok item kek gini mau jadi calon suami adek? Mending Suho kemana-mana dong tante!" Suho menyombongkan diri. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah.

"Mas ngapain kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Suho sedikitpun. Ia agak takut dengan pria ini, kalau boleh jujur.

"Ya ketemu sama adek, lah! Mas kangen dek!"

"Tapi adek enggak." Balas Kyungsoo jutek. Entah karena apa, Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati melihat Kyungsoo menolak kehadiran pria sinting ini.

"Adek kok gitu sih sama mas?"

"Adek emang udah gini dari dulu. Mas aja yang sengaja sok gak tau."

SKAK MAT!

Suho menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Pria itu segera meninggalkan kediaman Kyungsoo setelah mengucapkan _Tunggu ya! Mas gak akan biarin adek nikah sama orang selain mas!_

 _Dasar pria sinting!_ Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Dek, yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Jongin. Pria itu sudah akan pulang setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malam serta berbagi banyak cerita bersama orang tua Kyungsoo malam ini. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Jongin sampai depan pagar rumahnya.

"Itu mas Suho. Mantan pacarnya adek, mas.."

"Mantan?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Ia fikir Kyungsoo belum pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya.

"Cuma dia sih yang nganggap dulu kita pacaran. Adek gak pernah bilang iya kalo dia nyatain cinta ke adek." Kata Kyungsoo terus terang. Jongin gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu polos.

"Bener adek gak punya perasaan sama dia?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Yakin?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kenapa mas? Mas cemburu ya?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Bermaksud menggoda Jongin. Namun pria itu tanpa ragu malah mengangguk.

"Iya. Mas cemburu. Masa calon istri mas main dipeluk-peluk aja. Mas aja belum pernah peluk adek."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal lalu memukul bahu Jongin.

"Yaudah mas pulang ya? Habis ini langsung istirahat. Besok masih harus kerja. Oke?" Jongin mengusak rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya mas. Kalo udah sampe jangan lupa kabarin.."

"Oke!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung saat pria itu membuka kedua lengannya.

"Kenapa mas?"

"Mas boleh minta pelukan sebelum pulang gak?" tanya Jongin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Lama Kyungsoo diam. Akhirnya, dengan wajah bersemu merah, gadis itu maju satu langkah lalu memeluk Jongin. Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

CUP!

Satu kecupan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Kyungsoo makin bersemu merah.

" _I love you.._ "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAI! CH 6 UP! MAS UDAH BILANG AI LOP YU, ADEK KOK GAK BALAS YHAAAA MUEHEHEHEHE. MAKANYA STAYTUNE TERUS BIAR GAK KETINGGALAN!

GUYS, KFF2K18 SUDAH MAKIN DEKAT! UNTUK KALIAN YANG BELUM TAU, GO CHECK AKUN FFN KFF DENGAN USERNAME KFF2K18. JANGAN LUPA JUGA FOLLOW IG KFF2K18 UNTUK INFO LEBIH LANJUT YAAA! SEE YA THERE!

DON'T FORGET TO WRITE DOWN UR REVIEW!

ANNYEONG!

-26-07-2017-


	7. Chapter 7 : miss you

Siang ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih menikmati istirahat makan siang mereka di salah satu rumah makan yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Jongin segera mengajak Kyungsoo kesana setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tidak membawa bekal untuk makan siang karena dirinya bangun kesiangan pagi ini.

"Minggu depan, mas pergi keluar kota."

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan makannya seketika menengadah, melihat Jongin yang memulai percakapan.

"Tugas?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk. "Tiap bulan, mas memang punya jadwal dinas ke luar kota." Jelas Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang manggut-manggut di depannya.

"Berapa hari mas?"

"Biasanya sih empat sampe lima hari."

"Lima hari?!" tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut sehingga tak sadar nada suaranya meninggi. Ia membungkukkan badan pada orang-orang disekitarnya atas keributan yang ia buat. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kok lama…" lirih Kyungsoo yang masih didengar jelas oleh Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Kenapa kalo lama? Adek takut kangen sama mas ya?" goda Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, kendati pipinya sudah merona hebat.

"Kita kan masih bisa komunikasi dek. Sekarang udah ada video call juga. Nanti mas kabarin adek kok kalo mas udah luang waktunya disana." Ujar Jongin memberi pengertian pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu dan merasakan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada Kyungsoo. Walau hubungan mereka belum genap satu bulan, namun pertemuan mereka yang hampir setiap hari serta komunikasi yang selalu terjalin, hati mereka pun ikut terjalin seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ya-yang berangkat berapa orang mas?"

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Biasanya sih bertiga." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo makin dibuat penasaran.

"Yang berangkat paling cuma pak bos, mas, sama asistennya pak bos." Jelas Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo tergagap. Ia tahu betul bahwa asisten bos mereka adalah seorang perempuan.

"Adek gak mikir mas tidur satu kamar sama asistennya pak bos 'kan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Eng-enggak! Enggak kok! Ngapain juga adek mikir mas tidur satu kamar sama asistennya pak bos."

Bohong. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo berbohong. Pria itu tertawa kecil sambil mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai. Ia lalu mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal di atas meja. Menggenggamnya lembut.

"Adek percaya sama mas 'kan?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Sambil merona, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Mas gak akan macam-macam. Udah ada adek dihati mas sekarang. Gak akan ada yang bisa ngerubah posisi adek."

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata tiba-tiba.

"Jadi kalo sekarang adek gak ada, mas mau macam-macam?" tanya nya ketus. Jongin terkikik geli. Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Maaaas~ adek serius!"

Jongin meredakan tawanya. Sambil tersenyum, pria itu berujar "Tau gak? Adek makin cantik kalo lagi cemburu." Sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona lagi.

"Mau ada adek atau gak ada adek, mas tetap gak akan macam-macam. Mas tipe orang yang agak pemilih kalo urusan pendamping hidup." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Masih dibatas ambang kesadaran atas rayuan Jongin padanya.

"Adek mau titip oleh-oleh gak? Nanti mas beliin disana."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Yakin?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Trus mau titip apa?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dengan malu-malu, Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Titip rindu yang banyak, boleh?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 : badmood

Bisa jadi, empat hari terakhir adalah empat hari terburuk di hidup Kyungsoo. Mood nya hilang entah kemana. Tidak. Gadis itu tidak sedang mendapat tamu bulanan. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, menunggu balasan pesan dari orang yang berarti bagimu memang menyebalkan. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan empat hari ini. Luhan yang tak tahu apa-apa bahkan harus terkena semprotan Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak mood.

"Dek, yang ini masih salah. Benerin lagi ya? Nanti biar mbak yang anterin hasilnya ke Sehun." Ujar Luhan hari itu. Kyungsoo yang memang sedang pusing karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk plus pesan nya yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Jongin pun menoleh malas. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa gak, mbak gausah bikin tambah pusing? Kalo salah masih bisa bantu benerin kan? Adek sibuk. Gausah ganggu."

Hingga hari ini, terhitung dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan tidak berani menegur Kyungsoo. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang tidak dalam mood nya. Bahkan Luhan sampai tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo yang frustasi karna seorang Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai tertawa mendengar curhatan Kyungsoo akan pesannya yang tak kunjung dibalas oleh Jongin.

"Baek! Gue curhat bukan buat diketawain!" kata Kyungsoo kesal. Baekhyun masih sibuk tertawa di seberang telfon.

"Ish! Gue tutup nih-"

" _Eh! Iya iya. Gak ketawa lagi nih gue. Udahan ketawanya._ "

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar Baekhyun yang nyatanya masih sibuk menahan tawa.

" _Abisnya lucu tau gak? Katanya gak tertarik banget sama mas Jongin. Eh, chat gak di bales malah galau. Puber lo telat Kyung!"_

"Trus gue harus gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo putus asa. Ia sudah benar-benar hilang semangat empat hari ini tidak mendapat kabar dari Jongin.

" _Positif thinking aja dulu. Mana tau disana gaada sinyal?_ "

"Tapi empat hari, Baek! Masa iya hilang sinyal sampe empat hari?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

" _Sumpah. Lucu abis tau gak ngeliat lo galau gini. Belasan taun kita sahabatan, baru ini gue denger lo curhat masalah cowok._ "

"Aneh ya gue?"

" _Enggak aneh kok. Wajar aja. Ini pertama kalinya lo jatuh cinta. Dulu gue juga gitu. Santai aja Kyung.._ "

"Menurut lo, gue harus gimana?"

" _Lo udah pernah coba telfon?_ "

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan walau Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Belum…"

" _Coba di telfon. Kalo gak gitu mana lo tau nomornya aktif apa enggaaaak..."_ jawab Baekhyun gemas.

"Gak kefikiran…" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

" _Jatuh cinta bisa bikin lo bego' juga ternyata._ "

"Enak aja!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Puas sudah Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya malam ini.

" _Udah dulu ya? Chanyeol udah jemput gue. Coba di telfon mas-nya, dek Kyungsoo. Biar tau nomornya aktif apa engga. Oke? Bye!_ "

"Bye!"

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponsel pintar nya saat melihat sambungan telfon sudah di putus oleh Baekhyun. Haruskah ia mencoba saran dari Baekhyun?

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak cepat. Membuka kontak Jongin. Saat akan menekan tombol telfon, ia berhenti. Haruskah? Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dan membatalkan niatnya.

Masa ia harus menelfon duluan? Gengsi coy!

"Hhh…"

Kyungsoo membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Mungkin ada benarnya kata Baekhyun. Jatuh cinta membuat dirinya menjadi bodoh. Hanya karna tak mendapat kabar dari Jongin, dirinya kelimpungan.

Kyungsoo berjengit saat ponsel nya bergetar. Ia menjerit saat melihat nama Jongin muncul di layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum senang. Namun saat akan mengangkat telfon Jongin, ia berdehem sebentar. Mencoba terdengar cuek.

" _Halo.._ " sapa Jongin.

"Halo."

" _Dek? Lagi ngapain?_ "

"Mau tidur."

" _Baru jam setengah delapan loh. Tumben?_ "

"Adek capek. Di kantor tadi banyak kerjaan."

Yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu, Jongin tersenyum geli mendengar Kyungsoo yang membalas setiap pertanyaannya dengan ketus.

" _Ngambek ya chat nya gak mas balesin?_ "

"…"

" _Dek?_ "

"Gak." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

" _Kalo enggak, jawabnya kenapa ketus gitu?_ " goda Jongin. Kyungsoo menahan senyum.

"…"

" _Dek? Kok diem?_ "

"Iya! Adek ngambek! Gitu yang katanya 'nanti pasti mas kabarin kok kalo waktu mas udang luang'. Iya gitu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa saat akhirnya Kyungsoo meledak.

"Ketawa? Tau ah! Adek males ngomong sama mas! Adek mau-"

" _Hp mas hilang._ "

Hening. Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara.

" _Hp mas hilang pas sampai disini. Makanya mas gabisa kasih adek kabar. Untungnya tadi siang yang nemuin Hp mas baik banget. Jadi Hp mas dibalikin._ " Jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo masih diam.

" _Dek? Masih ngambek ya?_ "

"Maaf ya, mas…"

" _Kenapa minta maaf? Adek kan gak salah apa-apa._ "

"Adek udah mikir yang macem-macem. Padahal Hp mas hilang, jadi gabisa kasih kabar." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa kecil.

" _Iya gapapa. Yaudah istirahat sana. Besok mas telfon lagi._ "

"Iya.."

" _Selamat istirahat sayangnya mas. I love you._ "

Jongin fikir, Kyungsoo tak akan membalas ucapannya. Tapi, saat ia akan menutup telfon, suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih namun jelas.

"I love you too.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 : daddy!

Kyungsoo fikir, hari ini Jongin sudah kembali bekerja di kantor setelah pergi dinas ke luar kota minggu lalu. Tak heran gadis itu mengerutkan dahi saat hanya menemui Sehun di ruang kerja Sehun dan Jongin.

"Mas," panggil Kyungsoo dari depan pintu. Sehun menoleh.

"Eh, dek. Masuk-masuk." Sehun mempersilahkan. Gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan tangan memegang satu kotak berisi makan siang untuk Jongin.

"Sendiri aja? Mas Jongin…kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun tampak agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun harus dibuat bingung atas reaksi Sehun.

"Loh adek gatau? Jongin sakit. Dia izin hari ini." Jelas Sehun. Kyungsoo tertegun.

Sakit?

Jongin sakit? Dan dirinya bahkan tidak tahu?

Bisa-bisanya!

"Oh gitu… yaudah, ini bekalnya buat mas aja deh. Adek permisi ya mas.."

"Eh? Makasih banyak ya dek!" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak lantaran Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Apa benar Jongin sakit? Sakit apa pria itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu Kyungsoo kalau pria itu sakit? Ugh Kyungsoo semakin kesal saja memikirkannya.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Bermodalkan alamat yang ia dapat dari Luhan, Kyungsoo sampai dengan selamat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang tidak bisa dibilang berukuran kecil. Gadis itu menarik nafas satu kali lalu menekan tombol bel yang menempel pada tiang kokoh pagar rumah minimalis tersebut. Dua kali percobaan, Kyungsoo harus dibuat terkejut saat sebuah suara anak-anak terdengar dari speaker kecil yang terletak di bawah tombol bel.

" _Siapa disana?"_

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Ia harus menjawab seperti apa? Ini aku Kyungsoo, calon istri Kim Jongin. Oh tidak. Tidak seperti itu.

"Ehm.." Kyungsoo berdehem. "S-saya Kyungsoo, rekan kerjanya mas Jongin. Mas Jonginnya ada?" akhirnya, kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Tak lama berselang, suara anak kecil tadi kembali terdengar.

" _Ada! Sebentar ya tante!_ "

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dari dalam rumah itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah saat wanita itu menyapanya.

"Selamat siang mbak. Cari mas Jongin ya?"

"Iya.. mas ada kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk sambil membuka pagar.

"Ada mbak. Ayo mari masuk."

Kyungsoo lantas mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya itu. Ia harus dibuat terkagum saat melihat interior rumah milik seorang Kim Jongin. Tak banyak barang mewah memang, namun terkesan elegan. Asyik dengan lamunannya, Kyungsoo kembali tersadar saat mendengar suara wanita yang tadi menyambutnya.

"Mas ada di ruang makan mbak. Mbak masuk aja trus belok kiri. Ruang makannya ada disana." Jelas wanita itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Makasih bu.."

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah masuk. Ditangannya ia membawa nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Jongin. Tentu itu hasil tangannya. Jongin bilang, nasi goreng kimchi buatan Kyungsoo sangat enak. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo membuatkannya untuk Jongin. Berharap pria itu sedikit membaik setelah memakan makanan buatannya.

Sayup-sayup, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara Jongin sedang berbicara. Lalu ia juga mendengar suara anak kecil bersahutan dengan suara Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah saat melihat punggung tegap Jongin yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di meja makan. Ia juga bisa melihat Jongin memangku seorang gadis kecil. Siapa gerangan?

Melangkah maju perlahan,

"Mas," Kyungsoo menyapa. Jongin yang mendengarnya lantas berbalik badan lalu tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo datang menjenguknya.

"Dek? Kok gak bilang mau kesini?"

Kyungsoo berdiri di sebelah Jongin. Ia memandang Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mas sakit?" tanyanya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa gak kasih kabar ke adek?" tanyanya lagi. Jongin meringis. Jelas ia tahu Kyungsoo kecewa karna tak memberi gadis itu kabar.

"Maaf ya. Mas gamau adek khawatir." Jawab Jongin terus terang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongin.

"Gak panas.." kata Kyungsoo saat merasa suhu tubuh Jongin normal-normal saja. Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu membawa tangan gadis itu pada genggamannya.

"Yang bilang mas demam siapa, hm? Mas diare dek. Bukan demam." Jelas Jongin. Ia terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo merona malu.

"Udah makan belum? Adek bawain nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya mas." Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan.

"Wah! Udah satu minggu nih mas gak makan makanan buatan adek." Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyiapkan makanan buatannya untuk Jongin santap. Kyungsoo masih diam. Tak ingin bertanya siapa gerangan gadis kecil yang Jongin pangku.

Hingga akhirnya,

" _Dad_! Jisoo mauuuuuuuu~" gadis kecil yang sedari Jongin pangku mengeluarkan suaranya.

Apa tadi?

 _Dad?_

Maksudnya…. _Daddy?_

 _Daddy?!_

.

Tolong baca note dibawah ya!

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke. Ini chapter ter-absurd. Iya. Maaf ya. Lagi hilang ide. Jadi Cuma bisa nulis itu aja. Mohon dukungannya selalu! Kalian juga boleh kok request atau kasih ide kira-kira chapter depan bagusnya isinya mas sama adek ngapain, atau kenapa. Boleh banget! Tulis aja di kotak review atau kotak pm. Pasti ku baca kok!

Oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku nerima review dari guest yang bilang mau post ulang salah satu ff ku di wattpad. Aku belum bisa kasih respon untuk review itu karna kamu review tanpa menggunakan akun. Untuk kamu, siapapun itu yang mengirim review tersebut, please, kontak aku di pm atau dm ke ig ku shaf.e, atau line ke aku dengan id line ku shabrinafelia. Aku butuh bicara sama kamu untuk konfirmasi sesegera mungkin. Siapapun kamu, aku tunggu ya!

Don't forget to type ur review guys!

Annyeong!

-16-09-2017-


	10. Chapter 10 : pembalut

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat empat puluh lima menit. Lima belas menit lagi semua karyawan yang bekerja di kantor akan pulang. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Walau waktu yang tersisa tak lagi banyak, namun pekerjaan Kyungsoo masih lumayan banyak untuk dikerjakan.

Sejak pagi, gadis itu sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perut dan pinggangnya. Perutnya mulas. Pinggangnya terasa pegal. Biasanya jika seperti ini, Kyungsoo akan datang bulan. Namun saat melihat kalender, ini masih satu minggu lagi untuk masa datang bulannya. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan.

Namun, saat dirinya beranjak dari kursi untuk berkemas, Luhan yang berada di belakang nya tiba-tiba berseru.

"Dek! Jangan berdiri!" Pekik Luhan. Kyungsoo yang kaget menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa sih mbak?"

"Duduk lagi! Jangan berdiri!" Kata Luhan lagi masih heboh. Kyungsoo yang bingung memilih mengikuti apa kata Luhan. Ia duduk kembali di kursinya sambil melihat Luhan yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bawa jaket gak?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Enggak."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Kyungsoo makin heran, ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa sih mbak? Jangan buat adek penasaran dong!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah masih keheranan.

"Tembus dek." Luhan berbisik. Kyungsoo masih bingung.

"Tembus? Temb–HAH? BANYAK GAK?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak panik saat mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Banyak banget. Makanya tadi mbak bilang jangan berdiri."

"Aduh.. gimana dong? Kyungsoo gak bawa jaket, mbak…" Rengek Kyungsoo risih. Bisa-bisanya ia kecolongan hari ini. Periode datang bulannya maju satu minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya.

"Mbak ada rok cadangan. Adek bawa pembalut gak?" Luhan berbisik saat bertanya tentang hal yang hanya diketahui para wanita.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Habis kan adek fikir masih seminggu lagi.." Kata Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah pias. Bingung harus bagaimana.

Saat keduanya sibuk berfikir, Jongin sudah masuk ke ruang HRD dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Dek? Udah siap? Yuk pulang." Ajak Jongin. Pria itu sudah berdiri di sisi kiri kursi kerja Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menoleh terkejut melihat Jongin yang datang tiba-tiba. Jongin yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tidak biasa lantas bertanya.

"Mukanya pucat, adek gak papa?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengulum bibir. Luhan meliriknya memberi kode agar memberi tahu Jongin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dek?" Jongin memanggil saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"I-itu.."

"Hm, kenapa? Adek sakit?"

"Adek gak bisa berdiri, mas.."

Dahi Jongin mengerut.

"Kenapa? Kaki adek sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Terus?"

Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu akhirnya menjawab dengan gemas.

"Kyungsoo datang bulan. Tapi dia gak tau, jadinya tembus."

Kyungsoo melotot. Bagaimana bisa Luhan blak-blakan seperti itu? Lihat, bahkan wajah Jongin sudah memerah mendengarnya. Datang bulan bukan hal yang lumrah bagi pria sepertinya.

"O-oh gitu. Trus, ada yang bisa mas bantuin gak dek?" Tanya Jongin lagi masih menahan rasa malu. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan lagi dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mas bisa beliin adek pembalut gak di supermarket?"

"Pe-pembalut?"

"Iya pembalut. Bisa kan? Adek udah gak tau lagi mau gimana. Kalo gak ada itu nanti adek gak bisa pulang mas." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin akhirnya mengiyakan. Pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk membeli pembalut dengan langkah cepat. Setelah pria itu hilang di balik pintu, Kyungsoo memukul lengan Luhan pelan.

"Aduh!"

"Mbak ih! Kenapa blak-blakan banget sih? Kan kasian mas Jongin nya mbaaak~" Keluh Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya terkekeh.

"Habis kalo gak gitu, kita gak bakal nemu jalan keluar."

"Ya tapi gak ngomong blak-blakan juga kan mbak?" Dengus Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut. Antara malu dan kesal.

"Yaudah sih. Mas nya juga udah pergi. Gapapa, itung-itung latihan ntar kalo kalian udah nikah, dia gak perlu bingung lagi beliin adek pembalut kalo adek datang bulan." Kata Luhan menggoda Kyungsoo. Gadis itu semakin malu.

"Tau ah!"

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki salah satu supermarket terdekat dari kantornya dengan gugup. Tidak. Ini bukan kali pertama ia memasuki sebuah supermarket. Hanya saja, ini kali pertama ia masuk ke supermarket untuk membeli sebuah pembalut. Dengan ragu, Jongin berjalan ke arah lorong yang berisi popok bayi. Di lorong itu ada satu pegawai yang langsung menghampiri Jongin dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat sore bapak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Anu mbak.. saya cari pembalut." Ujar Jongin dengan pipi merona. Si pegawai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Untuk istrinya ya?" Bukannya member petunjuk, pegawai itu malah bertanya pada Jongin.

"I-iya." Jawab Jongin.

 _Tua banget apa muka gue ampe dikira mau beliin pembalut buat istri?_

"Pembalut ada di lorong sebelah. Perlu saya antar pak?"

"O-oh gak usah repot-repot mbak. Saya sendiri aja. Makasih ya."

Setelah membalas senyum ramah sang pegawai, Jongin melangkah menuju lorong sebelah. Di mana barang yang ia cari berada. Jongin fikir, pembalut itu hanya satu jenis dengan satu merk yang sama. Ternyata tidak.

Di lorong ini, ia menemukan setidaknya sepuluh merk pembalut dengan warna bungkus pembalut yang berbeda-beda.

"Banyak banget. Yang mana ya yang biasa adek beli?" Tanya Jongin entah pada siapa. Tak ingin semakin bingung, pria itu lantas memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

" _Halo_?"

"Dek, ini merk pembalutnya banyak banget. Biasanya adek beli yang mana?"

" _Mas ambil aja yang bungkusnya warna pink._ "

Jongin semakin bingung. Pasalnya, ada dua pembalut dengan bungkus berwarna pink.

"Di sini ada dua yang bungkusnya warna pink. Yang mana satu?"

" _Cari yang ada sayap nya, mas._ "

"Hah? Sayap?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

 _Pembalut ada sayap? Ngapain banget? Bisa terbang apa?_ Tanya Jongin dalam hati.

" _Iya yang ada sayap nya. Mas cek di pojok kanan bawah kemasan. Biasanya ada._ "

"Oke. Tunggu ya. Mas bentar lagi balik ke kantor."

" _Iya. Buruan ya mas._ "

PIP

Jongin mengambil dua bungkus pembalut yang berwarna pink. Ia meneliti pojok kanan bawah kemasan seperti apa yang tadi Kyungsoo beri tahu padanya. Dan, walaa~ Ia mendapatkan nya. Pembalut dengan sayap.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasir. Sampai di kasir ia harus menahan malunya kembali saat sang penjaga kasir memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

 _Hah… untung mas sayang dek!_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe

-04-01-2018-


	11. Chapter 11 : Nikah? Cucu?

Jalanan sore itu terlihat sedikit lengang. Tak terlalu macet seperti hari-hari biasa. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang libur panjang, banyak yang memilih pergi berlibur lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah rela hari ini pulang sedikit terlambat karena pekerjaan mereka yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Mobil Jongin melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali mereka akan berbincang hingga mengundang tawa atau ikut bernyanyi dengan lagu yang diputar oleh radio. Hingga mobil itu berhenti di perempatan lampu merah dan mengambil jalan lurus setelah lampu kembali hijau, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita mau kemana mas? Arah rumah adek kan ke kanan, bukan lurus." Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya. Jongin tersenyum penuh makna.

"Mampir ke rumah orang tua mas sebentar. Adek belum pernah ketemu, 'kan?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Tapi mas, adek berantakan gini. Bau keringat, gak enak dong sama orang tua mas," rengek Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sudah tertawa.

"Ya gak papa. Habis kalo mas ajak adek gak pernah mau juga. Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur. Memang, beberapa bulan kebelakang semenjak keduanya memutuskan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat, sudah beberapa kali Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Jongin merasa orang tuanya juga harus tau siapa yang sedang dekat dengannya, bahkan sudah ia lamar sebelumnya. Namun Kyungsoo selalu menolak ajakan Jongin dengan berbagai alasan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo mendadak tak enak hati.

"Habis adek malu.." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu mengusak penuh sayang rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai.

"Kenapa malu? Adek kan cantik." Goda Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin memalu.

"Gak usah malu. Orang tua mas gak pernah nilai orang dari penampilan luar kok." Ujar Jongin kemudian. Hal ini jelas membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ucapan Jongin memang tepat sasaran. Selama ini yang Kyungsoo takutkan jika Jongin mengajaknya bertemu dengan orang tua lelaki itu adalah penampilan fisiknya. Kyungsoo sadar dirinya tak secantik wanita dengan tubuh _body goals_ diluaran sana. Walau kenyataannya, tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil adalah hal yang memikat Jongin.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai. Rumah orang tua Jongin tak terlalu besar, tidak juga kecil. Rumah itu terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali dengan taman kecil di depan rumah. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil saat mobil sudah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah. Sesekali ia menghela nafas demi menenangkan diri. Jongin yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Dek? Ayo masuk. Gak usah gugup, orang tua mas gak gigit kok." Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin dengan ekspresi kesal. Namun Kyungsoo kembali gugup saat melihat ternyata orang tua Jongin sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Jongin benar-benar berhasil mengerjainya.

"Halo, jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo?" wanita paruhbaya itu menyapa dengan senyum lembut nya. Mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Halo tante. Saya Kyungsoo."

"Ya ampun cantik banget. Kenapa baru dibawa kesini, mas?" ibu Jongin bertanya pada Jongin yang hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Jauh perjalanan kesini Kyungsoo?" kali ini pria yang tetap tampan di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu bertanya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu darimana wajah tampan Jongin berasal. Itu menurun dari ayahnya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar lalu menjawab dengan halus, "enggak juga om. Jaraknya kurang lebih sama rumah saya."

"Yuk masuk. Kita ngobrol di dalam."

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kediaman orang tua Jongin. Memang, semenjak bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri, Jongin memilih tinggal sendiri agar lebih mandiri. Pria idaman bukan?

"Pinter juga kamu cari calon istri, mas." Itu suara ayah Jongin. Dua lelaki tampan itu berjalan santai mengikuti dua wanita terkasih mereka yang sudah asik bercengkrama tentang banyak hal. Jongin tersenyum bangga.

"Ajaran bapak, 'kan?"

Ayah dan anak itu tertawa.

Kyungsoo sudah menyadari bahwa orang tua Jongin tak seburuk prespektif nya selama ini. Kedua orang tua Jongin begitu baik dan terbuka. Tidak terlalu memilih akan seperti apa pasangan hidup anaknya kelak. Mereka hanya mengharapkan pendamping hidup Jongin kelak akan mencintai Jongin dengan tulus dan menemani Jongin disetiap saat.

Malam menjelang. Orang tua Jongin meminta agar Kyungsoo tinggal lebih lama dan makan malam di sana. Akhirnya setelah meminta izin dan membiarkan orang tua mereka saling kenal lewat telfon, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal.

"Gak nyangka loh ibu ternyata kamu anak teman lama ibu. Memang kalau jodoh gak kemana ya, pak?" ibu Kyungsoo membuka suara sambil menata makanan di atas meja makan. Kyungsoo yang turut membantu ibu Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Memang, saat ia menghubungi orang tuanya tadi, satu fakta kembali terkuak. Ibunya dan ibu Jongin adalah teman lama. Mereka berteman saat duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Untuk informasi lagi, ibu Jongin berdarah asli Indonesia dan menikah dengan pria berkebangsaan Korea yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang ayah dari Kim Jongin. Ibu Kyungsoo sendiri berdarah asli Korea Selatan. Hanya saja, masa kecilnya banyak dihabiskan di Indonesia karena kakek dan nenek Kyungsoo dulu bekerja di Indonesia.

"Kapan-kapan ayo kita bikin acara kecil. Dua keluarga ditemuin. Biar makin dekat. Ya, mas?" kali ini ibu Jongin melirik Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berjalan memutari meja makan lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Jongin. Seakan sudah terbiasa, Kyungsoo meraih mangkuk kecil yang tersedia lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Ayamnya pedas gak?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan merana.

"Adek kan tau mas gak bisa makan pedas~" rengek Jongin. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Biasanya kalo adek buatin nasi goreng kimchi mas biasa-biasa aja. Gak kepedasan. Kenapa jadi cerewet?" protes Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan satu potong paha ayam di atas nasi Jongin.

"Gak mau." Tolak Jongin. Kyungsoo melotot kan matanya.

"Makan. Gak boleh buang-buang makanan." Ucap Kyungsoo bak seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

"Dek,"

"Mas!"

"Ehm."

Dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu segera tersadar. Hampir mereka melupakan kehadiran orang tua Jongin yang sudah terkikik melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita rapat keluarga. Tentuin tanggal nikahnya. Gak usah tunda-tunda lagi."

"Iya. Ibu udah gak sabar mau gendong cucu."

Nikah?

Cucu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe

-02-04-2018-


	12. Chapter 12 : Salah Sangka

"Ahahahahahahahahaha,"

Gelak tawa nyaring itu tak pelak mengantarkan tangan Kyungsoo pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Aduh!" Baekhyun mengaduh sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena sasaran tangan _halus_ Kyungsoo.

"Bisa gak sih, gak pake kekerasan?!" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Gue tuh cerita bukan buat lo ketawain Byun Baekhyun! Gak guna banget emang punya sahabat macem lo!" Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah garang. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ya maap. Abis lucu, tau gak? Masa kalo ada cerita lucu gue gak boleh ketawa?"

"Gak boleh!"

"Dih, sensi banget. Lagi pms ya lo?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Tanda bahwa ia benar-benar sedang ingin serius namun Baekhyun menganggap ceritanya lucu. Ia bahkan bercerita Jongin yang hari ini pergi makan siang bersama seorang wanita plus wanita itu dengan baik hatinya membersihkan noda di bibir Jongin. Bagian mananya yang bisa membuat tertawa?!

Kyungsoo rasa otak Baekhyun sudah rusak dan perlu di reset ulang semenjak berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Lo yakin itu bukan _client_ kantor?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menyeruput _A_ _mericano_ nya.

Mereka sedang berada di _caf_ _f_ _e_ omong-omong. Baekhyun harus merelakan jam istirahat makan siang nya hari ini diambil oleh Kyungsoo karena gadis itu tiba-tiba menghubungi dan menyampaikan padanya bahwa ada hal mendesak.

Dengan bodohnya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyungsoo terlibat kecelakaan atau semacamnya. Namun begitu ia sampai di tempat yang Kyungsoo sebutkan, ternyata hal mendesak itu adalah hari ini Jongin pergi menemui wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kyungsoo yang cemburu sangat merepotkan. Terpujilah kesabaran Baekhyun yang sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi seorang Doh Kyungsoo yang masih jongkok ilmunya dalam hal percintaan.

"Bukan. Gue yakin banget itu bukan _client_ kantor." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Trus, siapa? Selingkuhannya mas Jongin?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan santai.

"Selingkuhan?!"

"Ya apalagi emangnya? Lo punya tuduhan lain?"

"Gue gak mau mikir yang macem-macem," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berujar lirih.

"Selingkuhan kan satu macem doang. Kalo lo mikir itu cewek selingkuhan atau simpanan baru deh dua macem." Sahutan Baekhyun yang tanpa beban membuat Kyungsoo semakin memanas. Namun Baekhyun tak ambil perduli.

"Lo tuh cemburu, sadar gak?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mendadak menahan nafas.

"Cemburu? Hahahahahahha," tawa yang dipaksakan. Lihat? Apa Baekhyun bilang. Kyungsoo itu ilmunya masih jongkok masalah percintaan. Bisa-bisanya mas Jongin terpikat.

"Gak mungkin lah gue cemburu!"

"Trus kalo gak cemburu ngapain lo repot-repot nelpon gue bilang ada hal mendesak? Hm?"

Kyungsoo tergagap. "I-itu," Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo tampak bingung lantas mendengus kecil.

"Nih ya, daripada lo mikir yang aneh-aneh, mending lo tanya sama orangnya langsung." Baekhyun memberi gestur melalui matanya. Kyungsoo yang bingung mengerutkan alis.

"Jadi, ada yang salah paham ya?"

Baekhyun menahan tawa begitu melihat Kyungsoo mendadak kaku saat mendengar suara Jongin yang memang sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

Baekhyun sengaja menghubungi Jongin agar masalah keduanya lekas selesai. Ia tak punya waktu banyak untuk meladeni kecemburuan Kyungsoo. Pekerjaannya di kantor sedang menunggu. Nasib baik Kyungsoo duduk membelakangi pintu masuk dan tak menyadari Baekhyun sedari tadi bermain ponsel demi menghubungi Jongin.

"Gue duluan ya? Kerjaan gue banyak. Nanti kita cerita lagi, oke?" Baekhyun buru-buru membenahi diri lalu meraih tas tangannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyum licik Baekhyun lantas meraih garpu di dekatnya. Garpu itu ia arahkan pada Baekhyun lalu ia arahkan pada lehernya sendiri sambil berbicara _'mati kau di_ _tanganku Byun Baekhyun_ ' melalui tatapan matanya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali garpu yang tadi ia pegang saat Jongin sudah duduk di hadapannya. Tempat di mana Baekhyun duduk tadi. Gadis itu menyeruput _capuccino_ nya dengan canggung saat Jongin tak henti memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Dek,"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo refleks mendongak. Menatap Jongin yang masih betah memandanginya dengan senyuman.

 _Bisa-bisanya dia senyum abis ketemu cewek tanpa sepengetahuan gue?!_

"Yang tadi adek liat itu salah paham. Itu sepupu mas,"

"Hahaha sepu-" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar lalu tercekat. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat tanpa aba-aba.

 _Apa?! Sepupu?!_

"Se-sepupu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya sepupu. Dia baru pulang dari Inggris. Baru selesai sekolah di sana. Maaf ya kalo adek salah paham. Budaya barat udah terlanjur melekat ke dia. Jadinya ngelakuin hal yang kayak adek liat tadi udah biasa menurut dia." Jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo tertunduk malu.

"Ma-maaf ya mas. Adek udah mikir yang aneh-aneh." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Jongin menggelang. "Gak papa. Adek cemburu, tandanya sayang 'kan?" Goda Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Ish!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Makanya ayo kita nikah. Biar gak ada yang berani nyentuh-nyentuh muka mas lagi."

"Ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

-16-07-2018-


	13. Chapter 13 : dresscode

Memang benar apa kata orang. Menuju hari H pernikahan, semakin banyak rintangan yang dihadapi. Mulai dari masalah sepele sampai masalah besar yang hampir membuat rencana pernikahan batal.

Kyungsoo merasakannya sendiri. Setelah perjalanan panjang juga penolakan demi penolakan yang ia berikan saat Jongin melamar, akhirnya kini pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal hitungan minggu.

Iya. Dua minggu lagi pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan.

Tiga bulan menyiapkan pernikahan, makin banyak hal yang Kyungsoo ketahui dari calon suaminya. Mulai dari hal baik sampai hal paling buruk tentang Jongin kini Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya dengan baik.

Dan hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci dari Jongin adalah keras kepala.

Bukan masalah sepele. Ini hanya karena masalah warna _dresscode_ para tamu. Tapi mereka bertengkar seolah-olah warna _dresscode_ yang salah bisa membatalkan janji suci mereka di depan Tuhan.

Tapi satu hal yang luput Kyungsoo ingat, bahwa dirinya juga sama keras kepalanya seperti Jongin. Jadi, mereka berdua sama saja. Benar-benar cocok, 'kan?

"Warna pastel aja mas,"

"Dek tapi cowok jarang pake baju warna Pink."

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut dalam, "Adek kan bilangnya pastel, bukan Pink. Emang mas pikir pastel cuma warna Pink doang?". Jongin mendengus kuat mendengarnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin. Pekerjaan lumayan lengang karena Pimpinan sudah memberi sedikit keringanan demi kelancaran persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Putih juga bagus."

"Putih cepet kotor. Kita 'kan konsepnya garden party. Nanti kalo tiba-tiba hujan gimana? 'Kan kasian yang cewek-cewek pada kotor dress nya mas," sungut Kyungsoo berapi-api.

"Tapi 'kan kita resepsinya malam. Kalo malam jarang hujan." Balas Jongin tak mau kalah. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Gak. Pokoknya adek tetep mau _dresscode_ tamu warna pastel."

"Iya tapi pastel nya warna apa? 'Kan adek juga tadi yang bilang tadi pastel gak cuma warna Pink. Trus warna apa kalo pastel?" Jongin mencoba mencari pembelaan. Ia kekeuh ingin warna Putih tapi Kyungsoo terus-terusan menyebut warna pastel.

Kyungsoo diam. Berpikir. Jongin jadi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bingung 'kan? Makanya mas bilang putih aja dek,"

"Gak bingung! Pastel nya warna Cream aja."

Satu alis Jongin terangkat. "Dek, kalo malam warna Cream sama warna Putih gak ada bedanya. Mending Putih aja sekalian kalo gitu."

"Mas tapi-"

"Haduh berisik ah!"

Perdebatan mereka berhenti. Luhan yang menginterupsi duduk di depan pasangan sejoli ini. Ia tadinya hanya mendengar dari beberapa meja di mana calon pengantin ini duduk. Namun mereka semakin lama semakin gaduh. Membuat suasana kantin jadi ricuh.

"Kalo berantem tuh volume dikecilin dikit, bisa?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo makin merengut. Rasa kesalnya makin menumpuk saja. Jongin hanya menghela napas keras.

"Lagian, berantem cuma gara-gara _dresscode_? _Seriously_?"

Keduanya masih diam. Menumpuk kekesalan masing-masing. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Guys, mbak kasih tahu ya. _Dresscode_ tuh gak sepenting itu. Ngapain sih harus berantem cuma gara-gara nentuin warna dresscode?"

"Ya gimana, keluarga pada nanyain warna untuk _dresscode_ sih mbak," jawab Kyungsoo. Wajahnya masih merengut.

"Nih ya, menurut mbak masalah _dresscode_ biar keluarga kalian aja yang nentuin. Toh kalian gak ikut campur juga gak ngaruh apa-apa 'kan? Yang penting kalian jadi nikah."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling lirik. Melihatnya Luhan kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalian tuh mending pikirin, habis nikah mau ngapain aja? Program anak nya gimana? Tabungan untuk masa depan nya udah cukup apa belum? Gak usah debat gak penting cuma gara-gara _dresscode_."

"Iya mbak.." lirih Jongin.

"Belum nikah aja berantem nya udah rusuh gini. Gimana kalo udah nikah? Udah, kurang-kurangin egois. Nanti bukannya langgeng malah K.O sebelum waktu habis." Kata Luhan lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi mbak punya satu saran untuk warna _dresscode_ kalian,"

Kyungsoo mendongak, "Apa mbak?". Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kuning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Iya, makin gajelas kan ini cerita. Iya, maaf ya. Ini sebenernya file udah lama mau di upload. Cuma karena letaknya di email, jadi tenggelam. Semoga bisa menghibur walau gak seberapa.

-25-01-2019-


	14. Chapter 14 : ngidam

Memang benar kata orang-orang. Menjelang hari pernikahan, akan banyak hal yang bisa saja membatalkan hari sakral itu. Baik hal kecil, maupun hal besar.

Tapi, Kyungsoo bingung. Karena saat hari pernikahannya dengan mas Jongin hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi, bukan masalah antara ia dan mas Jongin yang datang. Melainkan Baekhyun yang datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah sembab dan mata bengkak. Juga tak lupa langkah kesal yang menghentak.

"Baek, tenangin diri lo dulu ya?" Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba membuat sahabatnya itu tenang. Namun tangis Baekhyun tak kunjung reda.

"Yaudah, yaudah. Nangis dulu sampe puas." Kata Kyungsoo saat mendengar tangis Baekhyun malah semakin keras. Mengalah lebih baik saat menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang _sensitif_.

Kyungsoo bahkan harus memberi kode pada ibunya agar tak bertanya macam-macam saat wanita paruh baya itu mengantar dua cangkir teh hangat ke kamar putrinya.

"Udah tenang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sudah berangsur tenang itu mengangguk.

"Yaudah. Gue dengerin kalo lo mau cerita," kata Kyungsoo lagi. Sedang Baekhyun masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal karena menangis hebat.

"Chan-Chanyeol, Kyung..."

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut saat nama lelaki yang sudah menjadi suami Baekhyun beberapa bulan itu mengudara.

"Iya, Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Dia jahat..."

"Jahat kenapa? Dia nyakitin lo?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memicing curiga. Awas saja jika benar Chanyeol berani menyakiti hati sahabat karibnya ini.

"Enggak.."

"Trus? Dia ngomong kasar sama lo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Enggak,"

"Trus kenapa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan gemas. Ingat, Baekhyun sedang _sensitif_.

"Gue minta dia pulang hari ini tapi dia gak mau," sungut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mulai paham akan situasi kembali memicing curiga pada Baekhyun.

"Emang Chanyeol lagi di mana?"

"Ulsan."

"Trus?" Pancing Kyungsoo.

"Ya itu! Dia gak mau pulang hari ini! Padahal gue udah mohon-mohon biar dia pulang tapi dia gak mau!" Nafas Baekhyun naik turun tak karuan. Benar-benar terlihat emosi.

"Gak mau atau gak bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Gak mau! Dia bilang gak mau pulang hari ini!"

"Yakin? Kalo gue telfon Chanyeol sekarang dan dia bilang kebalikan dari kata-kata lo, gimana?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun yang mendadak tegang itu tak luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo. Dan jawaban Baekhyun yang terbata setelahnya semakin membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika Baekhyun tengah membuat ulah lagi hari ini.

"Y-ya telfon aja sana!" Sungut Baekhyun menantang. Kyungsoo pun mengaminkan kata-kata Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera mencari kontak Chanyeol di ponsel nya. Namun seperti sudah direncanakan, Chanyeol suda lebih dulu menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bahkan sampai dibuat tak percaya. "Bisa banget kebetulan gini," kelakarnya pelan. Dengan segera, ia menyentuh lambang berbentuk gagang telepon di layar ponsel pintarnya. Tak lupa ia menghidupkan _loudspeaker_ agar Baekhyun bisa ikut mendengarkan.

"Halo?"

" _Kyung, Baekhyun ada di rumah lo_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada panik. Kyungsoo berdehem lalu melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Walau kenyataannya ia memang masih belum tau jelas apa penyebab Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya tadi.

"Emang kenapa? Kok lo panik gitu?"

" _Ya menurut lo aja gue gak panik. Tadi dia telfon gue sambil marah-marah trus mutusin sambungan gitu aja. Gue telfon balik gak diangkat-angkat._ "

"Kenapa dia marah-marah?"

" _Dia minta gue pulang sekarang juga. Ya mana bisa? Gue masih punya kerjaan di sini sampe besok,_ "

"Lo di mana sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo ingin memastikan kata-kata Baekhyun tadi.

" _Ulsan_ ," Oh, benar ternyata.

"Emang lo udah berapa hari di sana Yeol?"

" _Ya ampun. Gue tu baru aja berangkat tadi pagi Kyung. Coba lo bayangin, gimana gue bisa pulang hari ini juga 'kan?_ "

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun kesal. Sedang yang dilirik hanya mendengus sambil bersedekap dada.

"Dia minta lo pulang tu kenapa?" Pancing Kyungsoo lagi. Ini adalah bagian terpenting. Sebab kenapa Baekhyun membuat ulah hari ini.

Di seberang, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

" _Dia minta dibeliin_ tteokbokki _. Gue udah bilang ke dia minta tolong sama orang rumah, tapi dia gak mau. Mau nya harus gue yang beliin dan minta gue pulang hari ini juga. Ya gue bilang gue gak bisa pulang. Gue aja baru sampe masa mau pulang lagi? Bisa-bisa gue dipecat sama pak bos. Mau gue kasih makan apa istri sama calon anak gue?_ " Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum mengolok Baekhyun.

"Yaudah nanti kalo Baekhyun ada kesini, gue kabarin deh. Lo tenang aja," kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

" _Gimana bisa tenang? Dia lagi hamil muda, mood nya berantakan tapi gue harus ninggalin karena kerjaan. Kalo gue gak mikirin duit buat makan dia sih, gue juga ogah Kyung pergi jauh-jauh ke Ulsan._ " Ujar Chanyeol lalu tertawa kecut.

"Iya makanya. Nanti gue coba ngobrol sama dia. Lo selesain aja kerjaan lo di sana. Tiga hari lagi gue nikah nih, lo harus dateng!" Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur Chanyeol. Mata gadis itu juga tak lepas memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini menunduk dalam.

Kali ini, Chanyeol tertawa tulus. " _Iyadeh yang mau nikah mah. Yaudah, makasih ya Kyung. Maaf gue ngerepotin lo,_ " kata Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama. Gue tutup ya, mau pergi nih soalnya,"

" _Oke._ Bye _Kyung_."

" _Bye_!"

Kyungsoo melempar pelan ponsel pintarnya pada permukaan ranjang. Ia memberi atensi sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun yang masih betah bersedekap dada sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Oh, jadi dia gak mau pulang?" sindir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

"Chanyeol bohong! Tadi bilang sama gue gak mau pulang!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Oke, jika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini berarti harus dihadapi dengan sabar dan penuh kelembutan.

"Baek, gue kasih tau ya–" Kyungsoo merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. "–Chanyeol itu gak bisa pulang, bukan gak mau pulang. Dia kerja, itu buat lo juga. Lo udah denger kan tadi dia ngomongnya gimana?"

Baekhyun bergeming.

"Gue tau lo lagi ngidam. Tapi kalo keadaan emang gak memungkinkan, jangan lo paksain ego lo. Kasian sama yang di dalem perut." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi kan dia bisa aja pulang sekarang. Katanya sayang, tapi minta gitu aja gak bisa." Baekhyun masih terlihat tidak terima.

"Coba deh lo pake logika. Seoul-Ulsan itu jauh. Enam jam perjalanan. Gak segampang itu lo minta dia untuk pulang."

Kyungsoo tau, Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk itu pasti sedang menangis.

Hah~ begini susahnya jika sahabat mu sedang hamil. Mood naik turun tanpa bisa diprediksi apa maunya.

"Udah, sekarang lo turun ke bawah, duduk diem sama mama. Gue beliin sebentar _tteokbokki nya_. Atau lo mau yang lain?"

Baekhyun masih bergeming.

"Baek, ngomong apa? Gue bukan peramal, gak tau isi pikiran lo apaan." Ketus Kyungsoo. Lama-lama kesal juga. Ia sedang sibuk memilah undangan, tapi Baekhyun datang dengan masalah tidak seberapanya.

"Gak usah. Gue pulang aja. Nanti minta tolong sama orang rumah aja," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya. Wajahnya sedih, membuat Kyungsoo tak tega.

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Yaudah. Hati-hati turun tangganya, jangan lari-lari. Tadi waktu naik lo lari-lari 'kan?"

Dengan ketus Baekhyun menjawab, "enggak ya!". Kyungsoo jelas tertawa mengejek. Ia bahkan masih ingat suara derap kaki Baekhyun yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat tadi.

"Yaudah iya terserah. Udah sana, kalo perlu apa-apa telfon aja. Jangan dateng-dateng trus marah-marah gak jelas kaya tadi."

"Lo gak suka ya?" delik Baekhyun.

"Ya lo pikir aja sendiri. Lo gak liat tuh undangan di lantai berserakan siapa yang hamburin tadi?" Kyungsoo menunjuk lembar undangan yang bertaburan di bawah kaki Baekhyun.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo lengkap dengan debuman pintu yang lumayan nyaring.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun, pelan-pelan turunnya nak!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar ibunya yang berteriak panik di bawah. Lihat, Baekhyun yang sedang hamil itu tidak pernah mendengarkan apa kata orang lain.

"Dasar ibu hamil."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

-16-04-2019-


	15. Chapter 15 : Siapa?

Hari yang ditunggu itu tiba.

Raut tegang itu telah berganti menjadi raut bahagia yang tak ada tandingannya. Senyum terus terpatri walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Acara sudah hampir usai namun dua insan itu seakan tak pernah lelah untuk mengumbar kebahagiaan mereka lewat senyum dan tawa yang terus merekah.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya saat melihat gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya meringis.

"Kaki aku pegel mas pake _heels_. Pengen ganti pake _flatshoes_ rasanya,"

"Yaudah ganti aja gak papa. Bentar lagi acaranya juga kelar, 'kan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Gak usah, nanti waktu foto terakhir adek keliatan pendek kalo gak pake _heels_." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Ya kan emang udah pendek, Kyung." Itu suara Baekhyun. Memang, saat ini sepasang pengantin baru itu sedang duduk di meja bundar dekat panggung pelaminan mereka bersama kerabat dekat. Ada Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan juga Luhan duduk melingkari meja tersebut.

"Ya iya gue pendek. Makanya temenannya sama lo kan, Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo tak ambil hati akan kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. Alih-alih ia malah menggoda Baekhyun balik yang mengundang tawa yang lainnya.

"Ganti aja ya? Mas ambilin sebentar di dalam."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mencegah, Jongin sudah melesat masuk ke dalam hotel dan menghampiri salah satu sanak keluarga untuk mengambil _flatshoes_ Kyungsoo di kamar hotel mereka.

"Masih malu-malu aja sih, Kyung, sama mas nya." Goda Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang pergi menjauhi meja mereka.

"Tau nih. Udah sah jadi suami istri lho, jangan malu-malu lagi dong Kyung." Itu Luhan.

"Kyungsoo tuh keliatannya doang malu-malu, mbak. Aslinya malu-maluin," Baekhyun kembali buka suara. Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tertawa mendengar godaan teman-temannya.

"Jagain Jongin ya, Kyung. Jangan sampe bikin dia kecewa sampe kapanpun. Cukup satu kali aja dulu dia kecewa karena perempuan." Yang ini Chanyeol. Sebagai sahabat Jongin dan suami sahabat Kyungsoo, jelas Chanyeol tak ingin Jongin kembali merasakan pahitnya dikecewakan perempuan.

"Kecewa... karena perempuan?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Oh, jadi Jongin belum cerita ke adek ya?" Sehun balik bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Suatu hari Jongin pasti bakal cerita ke adek. Kalo dia gak cerita juga, ditanya aja pelan-pelan ya dek. Jongin orangnya agak tertutup. Susah ngomong duluan kalo gak dipancing." Jelas Sehun.

"Iya mas." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Memang, selama ini Jongin tak pernah sama sekali membahas masa lalunya kepada Kyungsoo. Pria itu hanya akan bercerita jika Kyungsoo bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Biarlah, Kyungsoo tak ingin ambil pusing walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu seperti apa masa lalu suaminya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin datang kembali dengan sepasang _flatshoes_ putih di tangannya. Ia memberikan _flatshoes_ itu pada Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengganti alas kakinya. Beruntung baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan adalah sebuah gaundengan panjang di bawah lutut. Jadi _flatshoes_ putih itu masih terlihat formal saat digunakan bersama gaunnya.

"Udah?" pertanyaan kembali Jongin lontarkan.

"Udah mas,"

"Yaudah yuk. Acara kita udah selesai. Kita lempar _bouquet_ dulu, udah banyak yang nungguin."

"Eh, eh, mau kemana lo?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya nungguin lo ngelempar _bouquet_ lah." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Heh, lo tuh lagi hamil. Udah duduk aja di sini. Lagian udah punya suami juga, masih aja mau rebutan _bouquet_. Emang lo mau nikah lagi?"

Baekhyun kembali duduk sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Gue jawabnya pendek lo jawabnya panjang kek rel kereta." Sungut Baekhyun.

"Udah sayang, kamu duduk aja di sini liat yang lain." Pujuk Chanyeol yang menghasilkan anggukan pasrah Baekhyun.

"Mbak gak mau ikutan?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya duduk di kursinya.

"Males ah. Udah capek, jadi liatin yang lain aja."

"Oke deh. Tunggu di sini ya mbak."

Luhan tak bertanya lebih jauh saat Sehun beranjak dari duduk nya dan menuju kerumunan yang sudah berkumpul di depan panggung, ikut menunggu lemparan _bouquet_ dari pengantin baru.

"Udah siap semua?" teriak Kyungsoo.

"SIAAAAP!" teriak kerumunan itu heboh.

"Kita hitung sampe tiga ya!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ambil ancang-ancang. Keduanya berdiri membelakangi para tamu. Tangan kiri dan kanan mereka memegang _bouquet_ , siap untuk melempar rangkain bunga yang cantik itu.

"Satu!" Kyungsoo mulai menghitung mundur.

"Dua!"

Suara di belakang semakin heboh. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan terkekeh mendengar kehebohan mereka.

"Siap-siap! Tiiiiii–YA TUHAN!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo itu jelas menarik perhatian seluruh tamu undangan. Jongin bahkan segera menoleh kebelakang saat Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba memutar balik tubuhnya.

"Dek, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menjawab. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Gaun putihnya yang semula putih bersih kini sudah basah di bagian belakang dengan warna merah pekat dari _wine_.

Air mata tak bisa lagi dibendung. Jongin yang melihatnya tak kalah terkejut. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan terjadi hal memalukan semacam ini di pesta pernikahannya. Saat ia baru akan bertanya siapa gerangan yang dengan bodohnya menyiram gaun Kyungsoo dengan _wine_ , sebuah suara tepat di bawah mereka terdengar menyahut nyaring.

" _Happy wedding,_ Kim Jongin. Aku membuat gaun istrimu terlihat lebih cantik, 'kan?"

Jongin seketika mengepalkan tangannya. Bayangan masa lalu itu kembali hadir seiring dengan sosok yang telah lama menghilang itu kini berdiri di depan matanya. Giginya bergemelatuk. Jongin benar-benar marah dan geram.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HIYA HIYA HIYA. SYAPA TU YAA HMMMM

Review makanya kalo pensaran HEHE. Sampai jumpa!

-28-06-2019-


End file.
